


另一个世界的我们居然可以生小孩！

by smile88325



Series: 另一个世界 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 有一天结弦醒来，他在他的床上发现了两个跟他和Javi长的一模一样的小孩子。One day Yuzu woke up and he found two children on the bed, they were exactly the same as him and Javi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想不到有生之年我也有G分级的文章！

Javi是在机场接到结弦的电话的，他正准备登机从西班牙返回加拿大，加拿大那边应该还是早上，不知道结弦今天为什么会这么早就起来了，也许是做了噩梦？又或者等不及自己回来了。Javi一脸甜蜜的接通了电话，却得到了结弦愤怒地尖叫声。  
“Javier Fernandez！！”  
Javi吓了一跳，一般结弦这样连名带姓的叫他，都不会有好事。要么是发现他没有洗手就吃饭，再不就是删掉了结弦的游戏存档，再或者就是“明明说了最后一次，你给我滚！”  
Javi打了个哆嗦，一边飞快地在脑子里想自己到底又做错了什么，一边柔声哄他：“嘿，早安Cariño，发生什么事了？”  
“你干的好事！你什么时候出轨的？儿子居然都这么大了！长得跟你一模一样！这是什么时候的事儿？不对啊，这个，按时间算原来我才是第三者吗？！”  
“哈？”Javi看了看手机，确实这真的是结弦的号码，他有点摸不着头脑：“你在说什么啊？你又做噩梦梦到我出轨？你到底是有多不信任我啊。”  
结弦却突然又挂断了电话，Javi正莫名其妙，结弦发来了FaceTime的请求，Javi立刻接通了，他看见结弦的小脸出现在屏幕上，他似乎是刚起来，站在卧室的洗手间里头发乱糟糟的，他对着手机镜头，脸上的惊慌大过生气。Javi瞬间又担心了起来：“怎么了宝贝，到底发生什么了？”  
“Javi，我，有小孩子，小孩子！”结弦结结巴巴地压低了声音：“我一起来，就有小孩子在我床上！我不知道是怎么回事！”  
“听我说宝贝，先别慌。”Javi也有点乱，他掐了掐眉心，努力捋清思路：“你说小孩子是吗？他或者她现在还在吗？”  
“他们都还在。”  
“呃？不止一个是吗？好吧，你先从洗手间出来，让我看一下他们。”  
“好。”  
结弦切换了镜头，他举着手机出了洗手间。Javi惊讶地看到两个非常可爱的小孩子正坐在他们卧室的床上。他们穿着同款的小动物睡衣，男孩子大概五六岁，女孩子小一点，三四岁左右，他们也像是刚睡醒，正抱着被子小猫一样的揉眼睛。  
“你看，是不是跟你长的一样的！”结弦似乎有点崩溃了，强撑着僵硬地找借口：“你快点承认吧，你就是出轨了！”  
“冷静啊Cariño！你看那个妹妹啊，跟你也很像啊！”  
Javi说的没错，这两个孩子简直就像他们生出来的一样。哥哥有Javi一样的大眼睛长睫毛，还有结弦肉肉的下巴。妹妹长了一双小狐狸的眼睛，但是卷发和懒洋洋的表情又像足了Javi。  
“Javi，你也看的见对吧？所以不是我发疯了，真的有两个像我们的小孩子在我们家！”  
“你先别急，我马上就登机了……”  
“麻麻……”  
结弦正想跟Javi继续说什么，小姑娘迷迷糊糊地朝他凑过来，向他伸出了软绵绵的小胳膊：“妈妈抱。”  
“哇——————她怎么叫我妈妈啊！Javi你快点回来啊！”  
“妈妈——呜哇哇哇———”  
两个小孩子因为结弦突然大哭的声音，也跟着一起哭了起来，紧接着就连Effie也跑了进来，围着床大声喵喵叫，Javi看着屏幕上嗷嗷大哭的一大两小，觉得天都要塌了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不是很了解这个年龄的小孩子大概可以做到那些事情，或者能说清楚多少话，都是靠想象……  
> 不要在意这些细节！

“好，好的，我要先冷静一下……”  
结弦用力擤了一把鼻子，抓着纸巾去哄两个小孩子：“先不要哭了……好乖，用力擤一下？好的，做得好。”  
他尝试着把小女孩抱在怀里，学着Javi哄Effie那样拍着她的背，然后把视线转向大一点的男孩，小心翼翼地问道：“你们是兄妹吧，为什么会在我的家里呢？你们的爸爸妈妈呢？”  
“妈妈你怎么了？”小男孩一脸莫名其妙地看着结弦，有点委屈：“妈妈你不认识我们了吗？”  
“妈……妈妈？”结弦哭笑不得的看着他，感觉脑子里一团乱麻：“好吧……如果我是妈妈的话，那爸爸是谁？”  
小男孩周围看了一圈，他从床上跳下来，蹬蹬蹬的跑到梳妆台上拿了一只相框，那是在平昌时候，Javi和结弦还有Brian，Tracy的合影。小男孩手脚并用的爬上床，挤在结弦怀里，指着照片清清楚楚地说道：“爸爸，妈妈，还有Brian爷爷和Tracy奶奶。”  
他又指了指自己和妹妹：“Joao，还有Yuko。”  
“………………”  
结弦一句话也说不出来了，Yuko蜷在他怀里打了个哈欠，似乎又想睡着了。Joao还在眼巴巴地看着他，结弦想了想，勉强挤出一个温和的笑容：“Joao和Yuko是吗？我，我知道了……那么，我们现在要不要起来，你会自己刷牙洗脸吗？”  
“会的呢，Joao已经是大孩子了。”  
“很好，我们现在先去洗漱，然后吃早饭？”结弦想了想冰箱里的存货，和自己炸厨房的经历，又有点头疼：“我，我来做饭，你可以看好妹妹吗？”  
“没问题的妈妈！”  
“很好……不过，不要叫我妈妈啊，我是个男人诶。”  
“麻麻……”Yuko撇着嘴抓着他的胸前的衣服，好像又要哭了：“妈妈不要Yuko了嘛？”  
“不是啦！当然不是的！”  
小姑娘委屈的脸一下子击中了结弦的心，他甚至察觉到了一丝母性的觉醒，他把Yuko抱起来，帮她理了理睡的乱蓬蓬的卷发：“Yuko是日文名字吧？日语的爸爸会讲吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那好啦，以后叫我お父さん知道了吗？”  
“知道啦妈妈！”  
“…………”

结弦很喜欢小孩子，这是很多人都知道的。他也非常受小孩子欢迎，无论是CC的小学员，还是各国的小粉丝，结弦都能应对的很好。但是真的要让他和两个小孩子一起生活，这还是一个巨大的挑战，毕竟他自己都还是个小孩子。结弦也不敢联系其他人，更不敢带着小孩子去报警，万一被拍到带着跟自己和Javi一样的两个小孩子，媒体大概会炸掉：《惊爆！羽生结弦隐婚隐育？！》《羽生选手私生子大曝光！》《奥运冠军与其师兄暧昧实锤！》等等等等。结弦不敢出门，只能靠着家里有限的资源，来开始一天的育儿战斗。首先就是小孩子的食物，结弦手忙脚乱地在手机上疯狂搜索适合小孩子的食谱，终于找到了一个还算能够看懂的。  
“好的，pancake是吧，应该很简单的。总不会比赢得奥运冠军要难吧？你可以的！”  
结弦原地做了几个热身动作给自己打气，严肃的像是要上冰场。他抖着手去倒牛奶和糖，他找不到家里的厨房秤，只能凭着大概的感觉去判断。  
“唔，40克是多少呢？这么多大概可以了吧……”结弦自言自语地把两大把扔进盆子里：“啊，糟糕，太干了，再加点牛奶好了。”  
“哦哦，还有鸡蛋，鸡蛋……啊！”  
结弦一脸崩溃的从盆子里捞出蛋壳碎片，又发现面糊又太稀了，就这样牛奶多了加面粉，面粉多了加鸡蛋，半个小时以后，结弦发现自己的面糊，大约可以砌一堵墙。  
“呃……没关系，多了就多吃一点。”  
结弦一边深呼吸一边点着了炉子。他在家里除了烧水几乎没有开过火，他把洗干净的平底锅放在炉子上，然后把一小块黄油丢了进去，可是刚洗过的锅子里还有不少水，锅里一下子噼里啪啦炸开了花。  
“好烫！”  
结弦跳着脚躲开，他手上被溅了好几下，又委屈又不甘心。他在围裙上蹭了蹭手，鼓起勇气凑过去，把面糊倒进锅里。  
“呼……”  
锅里渐渐冒出一点像模像样的香味，结弦擦了擦满头的汗，他刚舒了一口气，就听见Joao在厨房外面喊他。  
“妈妈！Yuko要尿尿！”  
“都说了叫我爸爸啊……”  
结弦哀嚎了一声，放下锅铲冲出厨房，又抱起Yuko冲进了厕所，把她放在了马桶上。  
“哇———”  
“诶？！”  
家里的马桶圈不是儿童尺寸，Yuko一下子就掉了下去，小屁股卡在马桶圈里吓得哇哇大叫，结弦手忙脚乱地去拔她，Joao又在外面大叫了起来。  
“妈妈！着火了！”  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
结弦这才闻到了烧焦的味道，他连滚带爬的跑进厨房，Pancake早就烧焦了，锅子里还窜起来火苗，结弦吓得要死，急忙去关火，差点又烫到自己，他抓着锅子丢进水槽里，迅速打开水龙头，升腾起的水汽瞬间挡住了视线，结弦本能的往旁边躲，只听见咣当一声，剩下的面糊全都扣在了地上。  
“麻麻！”  
“饶了我吧……救命啊……”  
结弦几乎是用爬的回到洗手间，Yuko还委屈地站在那里，小脸憋的通红，她说话还不太清楚：“麻麻，麻麻……嘘嘘！”  
“来了来了，呃！不对……”  
结弦看着Yuko一身粉红色的小衣服，后知后觉地意识到，这是个小姑娘，给一个还浑身奶味儿的小姑娘脱裤子，怎么都觉得很奇怪。  
“啊！怎么办！怎么办？！Yuko酱可以自己上厕所吗？”  
“呜呜呜———”  
“啊，妈妈Yuko尿裤子了……”  
“…………”

Javi的飞机幸运的没有误点，他一拿到行李就用跑的冲出了机场，恨不得把身上的现金都掏给出租车司机，请他开快一点。当他把钥匙插进家里门锁的瞬间，门一下子就被打开了，结弦猛地扑在他身上，委屈地哇哇大哭。  
“Javiiiiiiii！哇哇哇————我再也不说我喜欢小孩子了，我好累，我要死了，呜呜呜……”  
“不哭不哭，Cariño。”Javi抱着他帮他擦脸：“到底是怎么回事？”  
“你，你来看就知道了……”  
结弦打了个哭嗝，拉着他往客厅走，Javi忐忑不安的跟着他，很快他就看见了那两个小孩子拿着结弦的金牌在打闹，围着茶几跑来跑去。Effie已经躲到了最高的柜子上，两个小孩子看见Javi，都是眼睛一亮，尖叫着朝他跑了过来。  
“爸爸！”  
“Papá……啊！”  
Yuko穿了一件结弦的T恤，即使那是他最小的一件衣服也还是太大了，结弦只能用一个晾衣夹把她的领口夹起来，下摆因为太长，把她绊倒了，她趴在地上眼泪汪汪的看着Javi，扁着嘴巴要哭不哭的样子。

长得像结弦的女孩子。  
眼泪汪汪的看着我。  
还叫我Papá……  
啊！这是天使！

“嘿，小公主。”Javi觉得自己的心都要化了，他两步上前，把Yuko抱了起来，柔声的哄她：“呼呼，呼呼就不痛了哟，唔，你真勇敢，都没有哭呢，真棒！”  
Joao也凑过来扯他的衣角，Javi马上在地上坐下，Joao看着他又看了看结弦：“太好了！爸爸没有忘记我们。”  
“诶？”  
“妈妈今天早上起来不记得了Joao和Yuko了！”  
“哇！妈妈……”  
Javi回头看了一眼结弦，强忍住没笑出声：“妈妈一定是睡糊涂了。”  
“是的哦，妈妈超糊涂，还差点把厨房都烧掉了。”Joao一本正经地说道：“还好Papá回来了。”  
“是啦，Papá在这儿喔，你们今天吃过饭了吗？唔，我看到很多外卖包装，是妈妈叫的吗？”  
“喂喂喂，你干嘛这么快就接受这个设定啊？”结弦哭笑不得地去捏Javi的脸：“你醒一醒，这不是梦啊！这是真实的活生生的两个小鬼啊！”  
“痛啊！”Javi口齿不清地说道：“我知道，我不管！他们好可爱！我要养他们！”  
“哈？”  
“你看啊，他们两个就是我们两个结合的产物啊！这一定是老天赐给我们的孩子！求你了妈妈，我们养他们嘛好不好？”  
“为什么你也要叫我妈妈啊！！而且你一定都不在意他们是怎么出现的吗？”  
“我不管，这就是我的女儿。”Javi紧紧抱着Yuko，完全是一副白痴爸爸的模样：“我的小公主超可爱的，世界第一的可爱！  
结弦只觉得头疼的不行，他把Yuko从Javi怀里抢出来，又给了他们一人一颗巧克力，然后说道：“我和Papá有话要讲，你们自己先乖乖的。”  
Javi被结弦推到阳台上，结弦关上门，转过身来看着他，重重的叹了一口气：“Javi，拜托不要闹了，万一他们真的父母来找，我们这算是犯罪吧？”  
“嘿，宝贝，你是不是忘了什么？”  
结弦露出了疑惑地神色，Javi提醒道：“你还记不记得大概在15年的时候，我们两个有一次神奇的经历……”  
“……OMG！”  
结弦突然想起了什么，他曾经在几年前穿越到另一个世界，遇到了另外一对和他们一模一样，但有着不同人生的Yuzu和哈比。  
“你是说……”  
结弦咽了一下口水，那段经历太过神奇，以致于这几年他的记忆有点渐渐的模糊了，总会隐约把那当成一个奇怪的梦。然而时过数年，眼前的情景再一次提醒了他。他看着Javi，艰难的说道：“他们是从另一个世界穿越来的？”  
“也许？”Javi歪着脑袋，似乎在思考什么：“你还记得那个时候的Yuzu吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“呃，他看起来像是能怀孕的吗？”  
“我怎么会知道啊！”  
“所以，妈妈～～”Javi上前抱住他撒娇：“求求你了麻麻～让我养他们嘛～”  
“都说了不许叫我妈妈了啊！”  
“痛！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我非常喜欢June和Conrad这两个小朋友！  
> 大家不来入个股吗？

“从此，小人鱼变成了人类，王子也摆脱了病痛，他们幸福的生活在一起……”  
Javi靠在床上，合上了故事书。他温柔地在两个小天使的脸上亲了亲，又帮他们掖了掖被角。结弦靠在门框上看着他，忍不住撇了撇嘴：“为什么同样都是家里的老幺，你对付小孩子却这么老练？”  
“嗯？大概是因为我有猫？”  
Javi又摸了摸床角的Effie，起身走向结弦：“小孩子和小猫是一样的啦，你看，很容易的。”  
“一点都不容易！”结弦抱住他，埋在他肩膀上低声抱怨个不停：“他们怎么会有那么———多精力？我把所有的奖牌都拿出来给他们玩了，只求他们能放我喘口气。”  
“所有的？包括我的？”Javi瞪大了眼睛：“你自己有那么———多！为什么还要拿我的奖牌？”  
结弦小声笑个不停：“不行？”  
“当然行，你说什么都是对的。”  
Javi凑过去亲吻他，他刚碰到结弦的嘴唇，结弦就一下子弹开了。  
“怎么了Cariño？”  
“唔，有小孩子在。”结弦推着Javi往客厅走来：“换个地方。”  
“哎——”  
他们转移到客厅的沙发，腻腻歪歪地挤在一起打开了一部看过很多遍的老动画片。结弦靠在Javi肩膀上，Javi喂他水果，故意说道：“虽然小天使们很可爱，可是也有一点麻烦，如果他们不在的话，现在这个时候，我们应该在……”  
“啧！”结弦在他腿上打了一下：“流氓！”  
Javi笑着瞪大了眼睛，故意扑过去在他脸上使劲亲个不停：“胡说！我睡我自己男朋友，天经地义，为什么要说我流氓！”  
“你好烦。”  
结弦假意地推他，咯咯的笑，他们挤在沙发上亲热，结弦刚觉得有点进入状态，突然Javi猛地推开了他。  
“？？？”  
“好像有声音。”  
Javi跳起来，三步并作两步走进小孩子们的房间，果然，Joao不知道怎么从床上掉了下来，他把自己缠在被子里面，迷迷糊糊的在地上拱来拱去，小声哼哼。Javi急忙把他抱起来，搂在怀里拍了拍，又放回到床上，顺手再把被子扯松了一点。Joao睡着了跟结弦一样可怕，一只眼睛还要半睁着。床的另一侧，Yuko倒是睡的老老实实，睡前什么样子，现在就还是什么样。Javi忍不住想抱着亲一口，又怕吵醒他们，只能在心里嘤嘤怪叫。  
“啧！”  
Javi这时才回过神看，他一脸赔笑抬起头来，看见结弦抱着胳膊对他冷笑。  
“呃，嘿嘿……”  
“哼！”  
结弦灵活的躲开Javi试图抱他的手，转身回到他们两个的房间，在Javi鼻子前面关上了门：“跟你的宝贝儿子女儿睡去吧！”  
“我……”Javi刚想辩解什么，结弦又打开了门。  
“Cariño，我就知道你不会……”  
“Effie，进来。”  
Javi一脸哀怨地看着Effie趾高气昂地进门，上床，霸占原本属于自己的枕头。结弦把他的被子塞给了他，又说道：“Yuko才一点点大，晚上肯定要跟大人睡的，我明天上午要训练，你不许吵……不许用眨眼睛，不许装哭，是你要养他们的。”  
“呜呜……”Javi假意的哼了两声：“我才刚刚回来呀，我的福利呢？你明明答应我的。”  
“我没有。”结弦翻了个白眼，脸上却也红了一下：“我要睡了！你也快点去。”  
结弦凑过去，在他嘴唇上啄了一下：“晚安。”  
“嘤……”  
Javi看着结弦关好门，伸手在自己嘴上摸了摸，叹了口气：“好吧，就当先收点利息好了。”

结弦第二天早上是被热醒的，他迷迷糊糊的想掀被子，却感觉自己被困住了，他睁开眼睛去看，Javi不知道什么时候又睡回到了自己床上。不，不只Javi，还有两个小的，还有一只猫，把结弦团团包围起来，热的他快要喘不上气，他小心翼翼地从Joao的肚子下面抽出一条手臂，又踹了一下Javi锁住他的腿，才艰难地从床上坐起来。  
“唔，早安，Cariño。”  
Javi凑过去跟他讨个亲亲，结弦敷衍地在他嘴角上蹭了蹭，试图去够床头柜上的闹钟：“几点了？……什么？！闹钟为什么没有响？”  
“妈妈早……”  
“麻麻，抱抱……”  
Joao和Yuko也被吵醒了，半闭着眼睛坐起来打哈欠，又撒娇要抱。  
“好乖，睡的还好吗？要起床？还是还想睡？”  
结弦手忙脚乱地一边穿衣服一边安抚他们，转头又瞪向Javi：“你又动我的闹钟！”  
“不是我，大概是Effie。”  
Javi面不改色的把锅往外甩，又伸手把两个小团子抱在怀里：“早安，肚子饿了吗？想不想吃早餐？”  
“嗯！”  
Joao晃了晃脚丫，毫不留情的吐槽：“昨天妈妈说做Pancake，但是最后我们都没有吃到呢。”  
“噗，因为妈妈根本就不会下厨啊。”  
“都说了叫我爸爸啊！”  
结弦头疼的叹了口气，又看向Javi：“那今天你负责照顾他们喽？我现在要去训练了。”  
“哎，可以不去吗？明明赛季还有一阵子啊。”  
“你以为都像你一样吗？”结弦嫌弃地嘲笑他：“是谁只想放假忘了训练，差点搞丢了欧锦纪录的？”  
“好嘛是我。不过你也不用那么着急嘛，吃了早饭再去啊。”  
“我会迟到的。”  
“我可以送你去冰场。”  
他们今年买了车，Javi考了驾照，但用的并不多。结弦还在犹豫，Joao和Yuko却在听到冰场的时候突然来了精神，吵着闹着要跟着一起去。  
“诶？”  
结弦有点惊讶，但是想了一下又觉得没什么好惊讶的。如果真的是另一个世界的他们两个的孩子，会喜欢滑冰应该是再正常不过的事了。  
“唔，那现在行动起来。Joao带着Yuko去刷牙洗脸，Papá去做早饭。”趁着结弦还在发愣，Javi抢先一步发号施令：“至于妈……至于爸爸呢，嗯，爸爸什么都不会呢，那要他坐在餐桌等我们就好了。”  
“你真的确定要带他们去俱乐部？”结弦有点发愁：“万一被看到怎么办？”  
“不会的，现在是封闭训练，我们把车开进地下车库，直接就可以进去。”  
“Brian和Tracy会吓疯的吧……”  
“这个倒是有可能。”Javi转了转眼睛，突然笑的贼兮兮：“不过我有点好奇。”

“所以……”Brian一脸难以言表的神色上下打量结弦：“你其实应该参加女单比赛？或者我应该让你们两个参加双人滑？”  
“我是男的。”结弦刚结束了跳跃训练，他有点嫌热，拉开领口，顺手指了指自己的喉结：“而且你算算时间，这几年我一直在比赛，我怎么可能有时间怀孕？啊不对都说了我的男的啊！”  
“唔……”Brian还是忍不住盯着结弦的肚子看了又看：“你那一年受伤修养的时候，大概有好几个月吧？”  
“都说了不是我生的啦！而且明明这里还有另外一个人。”结弦怒气冲冲地一指Javi：“你为什么不怀疑他！万一是他怀孕的呢！”  
“噫！”  
Brian刚想说什么，被Javi打断了：“不是你想的那样了，可能又是另一个平行宇宙之间产生了重叠，啊，不过是有点遗憾……嘶！好痛！”  
结弦用力在他手臂上拧了一下，瞪了他一眼，又转向Brian：“我们没办法把他们放在家里，我要训练，Javi也有自己的事情，我们也没有人可以拜托，只好带着他们来了。”  
“还好俱乐部是有保密协定的，不然的话，可是个大新闻呢。”  
Brian从办公室的窗户看向下面，Tracy正带着Joao和Yuko在场边换冰鞋。Javi看了一眼，也急忙下去了。结弦看着Brian，忍不住叹了一口气。  
“比起Javi，你好像更难以接受，或者说难以适应？”Brian走过去跟他站在一排：“想聊聊吗？”  
“我很喜欢小孩子，Joao和Yuko又那么可爱，你知道吗？他们真的跟我和Javi一模一样。可是我……”结弦皱了皱脸，很严肃地斟酌用词：“我觉得很恐慌，我没有应对小孩子的经验，我根本就没有这个心理准备。虽然我不愿意承认，但我自己就还像个小孩子。”  
结弦看着冰场下面，Joao和Yuko看到Javi的瞬间就扑了过去，Javi一手揽住一个，把他们抱起来转圈，小孩子又叫又笑，快要把屋顶掀起来。结弦也忍不住笑了一下：“可是Javi不一样，在我跟着妈妈一起到加拿大的年纪，他却一个人在异国他乡生活，所以他很会照顾别人。他那么温柔是因为他吃过苦，他不希望他在意的人也受到伤害。”  
“而且Javi是真的很喜欢小孩子，我能看出，即使这才只有一天，但是他那么爱他们。可是跟我在一起的话，他不可能有自己孩子……”  
“可是，你们现在已经有了？”  
Brian用下巴指了指下面冰场，Joao大概是已经有练习过，所以已经能在冰面上简单的滑行。Javi也抱着Yuko上了冰，很认真的在指点Joao用力的方式。结弦撇了撇嘴，说道：“可是就像我们不知道他们是怎么来的一样，我们同样不知道他们什么时候会不会又突然消失。如果等我们已经习惯了，他们又不见了，那一定很难接受。”  
“我没有什么好的建议给你。”Brian拍了拍他的肩膀：“毕竟我也没有孩子。”  
他笑了笑，又继续说道：“但是就算是你自己的孩子，他们也会有一天要离开，就好像小鸟要飞出巢穴，人生不就是这样吗，总要有离别。所以，珍惜当下。”  
“您越来越像个妈妈了。”  
结弦打趣道，Brian摊了摊手：“那你要跟我好好学学了，你看起来可不是称职的妈妈。”  
“都说了我不是妈妈啊！”

“妈妈～看看我！”  
结弦看着Joao冲着自己滑过来，急忙张开手臂接住他：“小心一点！别摔着了！”  
“放心，不会的。”Javi也滑了过来，语气里藏不住的自豪：“我们儿子很棒哦，比我这么大的时候厉害多了呢。”  
“那是因为他虽然长得像你，但是内核是毕竟像我嘛。”结弦有点得意，他看着Joao又滑出去：“你看！他会做大一字呢，跟我很像吧。”  
“哎？这么说起来好像是的。”Javi凑近结弦，小声说道：“而且他嘴巴很毒，今天早上他偷偷跟我吐槽，说你昨天超级——狼狈。”  
“哈？”  
“Papá，Yuko也想玩。”  
他们的小公主歪歪扭扭的滑过来，扯了扯Javi的衣角：“像哥哥那样，也想玩。”  
“唔，你做这个好像还有点小呢。”Javi看了一眼结弦：“要让她试吗？”  
“Yuko有热过身嘛？”  
“热身？”  
Yuko眨了眨眼睛，结弦解释道：“就是你先有活动一下吗？”  
“有～”  
Javi刚觉得有点奇怪，就听见Yuko奶声奶气一本正经地说道：“Papá抱着我滑了好久，热身过啦。”  
“wow，这个像你。”结弦看了一眼Javi，揶揄道：“这么小一点点就会耍滑头偷懒。”  
“不可以这么说我的小公主！”Javi假装生气的样子，又把Yuko抱起来搂在怀里：“我们不理妈妈了，Papá带你去玩。”  
结弦好气又好笑，追上去想要揉Javi的头发。Javi抱着Yuko飞快的滑了出去，Yuko一点也没害怕，反而兴奋地尖叫。结弦跟上去抓住Javi的衣角，然后在转弯的时候减速让Joao也加入进来。结弦好久没有和Javi玩冰上小火车了，Javi退役以后，他们一起上冰的机会也少了很多，他也忍不住跟着小孩子们一起大笑大闹，直到听见了冰场边上更大声的尖叫。  
“哇！！！你们两个？！什么时候连孩子都有了？！”  
结弦浑身一僵，抬头向那边看过去，Jason和Zhenya就站在那里，Jason还在尖叫，Zhenya捂着胸口一副要昏倒的样子。Javi挠了挠头，滑过去跟他们两个打招呼：“你们不是晚一点的时间训练吗？”  
“先回答问题！”Zhenya激动地抓住Javi的领子：“哦，你们终于有孩子了！我太高兴了！”  
“先冷静点。”Javi用力按住她：“好吧，除了你们俩，还有谁知道吗？”  
“Conrad在那儿。”  
Jason指了指二楼健身房的玻璃窗，Conrad在被发现以后迅速欲盖弥彰的蹲下，完全没意识到他的身高根本藏不住。Jason想了想，又补充道：“他知道了，Jun肯定也会知道了。”  
“Javi！我可以跟他们玩吗？今天可以先不训练吗？我明天会补上的！”  
“Javi，你的偷懒是会传染吗？”结弦也滑了过来，在Javi腰上撞了一下：“你这种助理教练应该开除。”  
Javi一脸委屈：“我没有同意呢！”  
“但是你肯定就想同意了啊，你脸上写着呢。”结弦抬头看了一眼墙上的钟：“我们还是先走吧，一会儿再有其他人来可不太好。”  
“那可以去你们家吗？”  
Jason夸张地举手，Zhenya假装哭泣地吸了吸鼻子：“他们太可爱了，求你们，拜托拜托！”  
“好吧，我们晚点再联络。”Javi头疼的掐了掐眉心，抱着Yuko出了冰场，然后回头补充道：“不可以再有别人知道！”  
“保证！”  
Jason和Zhenya一起做了个在嘴上拉拉链的动作，Yuko越过Javi的肩膀，软软地冲她挥手：“Zhenya姑姑，拜拜。”  
“喂喂！Zhenya，振作点啊！”Jason手忙脚乱的去拉一直往地下滑的Zhenya，她安祥地闭上眼睛，嘴里念念不停：“啊，是天使，是天使啊！”  
“Zhenya姑姑好奇怪哦。”  
Joao拉着结弦的手，走过她身边时忍不住说道。结弦看着Zhenya摇了摇头，Joao又补了一句：“可是不好好训练的话，是会输的。”  
“哇哦，这个虽然长得和大师兄一个模子印出来的，但是里面却是个和二师兄一样冷酷噢。”  
“这是萌点啊！”Zhenya站了起来，开始干劲十足的上冰热身：“来吧朋友，早点训练结束，我们就可以去师兄们的家里，我一定要搞到全部第一手消息。”  
二楼的健身房里，Conrad正暗戳戳的蹲在窗户下面，给他的罗密欧发信息。

Conrad：震惊！大师兄和二师兄终于搞出孩子了！  
Jun：？？？？？？？（惊呆！  
Conrad：我也想要小孩子，我好嫉妒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私心一个彩蛋~  
> 有人发现了吗？


	4. Chapter 4

“那我告诉Zhenya他们明天来玩喽？”  
Javi停好车子，看了一眼正在看手机的结弦，露出一个无奈的表情：“你还真要他们来啊？”  
“不然呢？他们又不是没来过家里。”结弦无所谓的耸了耸肩膀：“反正他们已经知道了。”  
“还是知道的人越少越好。”  
Javi低声嘀咕着，他回头看了一眼坐在后排的小孩子们，露出笑容：“好了，Joao和Yuko是要跟我一起去超市还是跟妈妈在这里等呢？”  
“妈妈不去吗？”  
Joao眨着他的大眼睛看着Javi，似乎不太理解。结弦似乎犹豫了一下，很快的拉开车门下车，把后座车门打开，把Yuko抱在手上。  
“柚子？”  
“没关系的吧，现在这里根本没有多少人，不会有人认出我的。”  
“如果被人看到你和我在一起，还带着小孩子会很麻烦的。”  
“Papá，什么是麻烦？”  
Javi动了动嘴唇，似乎想要说什么，但还是屈服了。他从储物箱里翻出一顶帽子，扣在结弦头上，顺手捏了他的脸一下。  
“你真的很任性，知道吗？”  
“痛啊！”结弦张牙舞爪的打开他的手，又把Yuko抱紧了一点，假装吸了吸鼻子：“Yuko你看，Papá好坏！我们不理他了好不好。”  
Yuko看了看结弦，又看了看Javi，她捏着自己的小裙子，十分的很为难。Javi觉得心都要萌化了，急忙在她头上摸了摸，安慰道：“妈妈是在逗你，是假的啦！”  
“唔……”  
Yuko似懂非懂的点了点头，Joao打了个哈欠，似乎有点不耐烦了：“Papá我们还去不去买东西了？我好累哦。”  
“现在就出发，Joao的任务是先找到手推车，明白了吗？”  
“明白，长官！”  
看着Joao跑远，Javi趁机搂住结弦的肩膀，低声在他耳边说道：“看见没有，都做了妈妈的人了，不能随便任性，不然女儿要哭的！”  
“都说了我不是妈妈啊！”

他们总是会选离市区远一点的地方，所以超市里没有什么人。Yuko和Joao坐在手推车里，兴奋地要Javi推快一点。  
“不可以哦，这样很危险。你们要是想玩的话，帮Papá买菜怎么样？”  
“好！”  
“看，番茄要挑红红的，要重一点的，像这样的就是好番茄。”  
Javi拿着一个番茄放在Yuko手上，小姑娘哇了一声，瞪大了眼睛。Joao似乎对番茄没有兴趣，跑到了一旁的冷柜，眼巴巴的看着里面的冰淇淋。  
“Joao想要冰淇淋吗？”  
结弦在他身边蹲下，Joao伸手碰了碰冷柜的门，似乎下了很大的决心：“我不要，我就看看。”  
“噗……”  
结弦忍不住笑出声儿来，他揉了揉Joao的头顶，故意去挑冰淇淋：“那我就只买三个人的喽？我要酸奶口味的，Javi喜欢榛子巧克力，Yuko喜欢什么呢？”  
“Yuko喜欢香草和草莓。”他忍不住又小声添了一句：“我也喜欢酸奶。”  
“哇哦。那我们一样呢。”结弦又拿了一个酸奶口味的，一起都交给Joao：“我现在去买洗衣液，Joao去把这个交给Papá，让他找工作人员要冰袋，可以做得到吗？”  
“可以！”  
可是等结弦买完洗衣液和Javi汇合的时候，却没有看到Joao。  
“Joao？他不是一直跟你在一起吗？”  
“我让他来找你们……糟了！”  
结弦脸色一下子变得煞白，显然吓坏了，他紧紧抓着Javi的胳膊，语无伦次地说着怎么办怎么办，Javi伸手搂住他，用力搓了搓他的背：“Cariño，先冷静一点！Joao已经快六岁了，而且这里是商场，如果有工作人员发现他，会带他到服务处的。”  
“对……没错……”结弦好容易才镇定下来，他还是忍不住发抖：“Joao很聪明，他能很清楚的说家里人的姓名和电话的……”  
Javi却在听到这句话的时候愣了一下，但他什么也没说。他们顺着之前走过的线路往回去找，很快就听见了广播。  
“Joao Fernandez Hanyu小朋友的家长，请立即前往客户服务区……”  
“妈妈，是在说哥哥。”  
Yuko第一个反应过来，两个粗心的家长都长出了一口气。结弦立刻就要往服务区跑，被Javi一把拉住了。他把Yuko交给结弦：“你们先去停车场等，我去接Joao。”  
“我跟你一起。”  
“Cariño，不。”Javi按住他的肩膀，有点严肃的看着他的眼睛：“你不能去，我们不能一起。”  
“Javi？”  
“Joao Fernandez Hanyu，他的名字是我们两个的姓。”  
结弦瞬间明白了。他不知道该说什么好，他们在一起已经五年了，他们一直很甜蜜，他们是彼此生命中最重要的那一块。  
但是，这一切都必须秘密的进行。除了他们的朋友和家人，没有人知道他们的关系，他们也不能让别人知道。  
“好……停车场见。”结弦勉强笑道：“我先去结账，不然晚饭就没有东西吃了。”  
Javi握了握他的手，转身飞快超服务区跑去。他被工作人员带进一间办公室，Joao看见他立刻从椅子上跳了下来，一头扎进Javi怀里。  
“没事了，Joao，没事了。”  
Javi侧过脸亲了亲他的头发，不停的安抚他：“不哭了，Papá在这儿。”  
“我没有哭。”  
Joao用力吸了吸鼻子，Javi被他逗笑了，他伸手捧着小孩子软软的脸，轻柔地蹭了蹭：“是了，我们Joao很棒，是个小男子汉。”  
“妈妈让我去找你们……”Joao不好意思地低着头：“但是我想自己去找工作人员要冰袋，然后……我就迷路了。”  
他扁了扁嘴，似乎又想哭了：“冰淇淋都化掉了。”  
“没关系，Papá今天正好肚子痛，不能吃冰淇淋。”  
Javi抱起他，跟一旁的工作人员道谢。那名工作人员是位有年纪的女士，忍不住多叮嘱了几句：“这样年纪的小男孩都很淘气，稍微不注意就会跑出你的视线，一定要多注意。像你这么年轻的父亲，总是容易粗心大意。”  
Javi一边点头一边再次道谢，他很快带着Joao到了停车场。结弦看到Joao差点也哭起来，死死地抱住他不肯松手，Javi只得连着他们两个一起抱着，小声劝道：“好了好了，先上车吧，这会儿人多起来了。”

他们回到家里，小朋友们已经忘了刚才的惊险，吵吵闹闹的挤在一起看动画片。Javi看到结弦还在发愣，走过去拉起他走进卧室。Javi关好门，转身对着结弦张开手臂：“好了，过来吧。”  
结弦皱了皱鼻子，有点扭捏的蹭过来，埋在Javi怀里。  
“想哭就哭出来，我不会笑话你的。”  
“我很害怕……”结弦小声说道：“这太奇怪了，这才只有几天的时间，但是他就好像真的是我的孩子一样。”  
Javi在他额头上亲了一下：“他是你的孩子，是我们的。”  
“他们会突然消失吗？就像他们出现那样。”  
“我不知道，Cárino。”我知道这会让你很难过，但事实如此。”Javi叹了口气，又笑着故意逗他：“也许以后我们可以领养孩子，你之前不是说要把萨沙偷走吗？我们可以制定一个计划。”  
“Javi，我想公开。”  
结弦突然这样说道。Javi愣住了，他慢慢松开结弦，用力闭了一下眼睛：“不。Cárino，我说过很多次，不行。”  
“你刚才还在说我们可以领养孩子！”结弦忍不住提高了声音：“我不喜欢这样。就好像刚才，我那么着急，我的心都差点不跳了，但是我不能跟你一起去接Joao，我必须偷偷在停车场等着！就因为我们不能公开！”  
“因为你是羽生结弦。”  
Javi说完自己也后悔了，结弦背过身子坐在床上不去理他，他忍不住走过去，慢慢把结弦的头靠在自己胸口上：“对不起，对不起，我不该这么说。”  
“不，你说的没错。因为我是羽生结弦，所以我什么都不能做，哪怕是跟我爱的人在一起也不能被人知道，我就应该孤老终生！”  
“别说这种话，Cárino！”Javi也忍不住提高声音：“你明知道这不现实！”  
“所以呢？我们就这样一辈子偷偷摸摸的？”  
Javi说不出话来。他那么爱结弦，他不敢让他受到一点点伤害。结弦的名气越来越成为他的负担，他早已不能过正常人的生活，甚至连在加拿大他也会遇到偷拍。前几年他和Zhenya只是拍了几张合影，就被小报夸大其词的大写特写，如果真的被拍到他们在一起，Javi真的不敢想那会是多糟糕的局面。  
“Papá？”  
Yuko软绵绵地声音在门外响起来，Javi立刻转身把门打开，Yuko和Joao手拉手的站在门开，脸上似乎都有点不安。  
“嘿，宝贝们，怎么了？”  
“我们饿了……”  
“啊，是要准备做饭了。Papá这就去，晚饭想吃什么？什锦炖菜可以吗？玉子烧喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
Yuko似乎对菜谱很满意，Joao却敏感地看了一眼背对门口的结弦，结弦低头擦了一下脸，转过身的时候已经掩饰好了自己的表情：“你们很饿吗？要不要先吃点饼干？不过不可以吃多哦。”  
“饼干！耶！”  
结弦站起来，领着两个孩子回到客厅。Javi看着他的背影，轻轻地叹了口气。

晚餐很丰富，热乎乎的西班牙式什锦炖菜配上米饭和玉子烧，Javi还特意煮了年糕小豆汤做甜食。但是结弦一点胃口都没有，他只简单吃了一点，就放下了筷子。  
“不再吃一点吗？我觉得今天的炖菜刚好适合你的口味，没有很咸。”  
Javi忍不住劝他，结弦却不肯看他，他还在生气：“不要，明明就不好吃。”  
“诶？好吃呀。”  
Yuko吃的满脸都是米粒，她抓着自己的小勺子，挖了一勺饭，颤颤巍巍的举起来看向结弦：“妈妈吃这个，Yuko的饭很好吃。”  
“好好，Yuko乖。”  
结弦真的没办法拒绝他们的小公主。Yuko不肯让别人喂饭，却固执地一勺勺喂给结弦。Javi忍不住想笑，被结弦凶巴巴地瞪了一眼，他急忙转移视线，帮Yuko重新又配了一点饭菜：“好了，Yuko不要喂妈妈了，自己好好吃饭，不然一会儿就不能吃甜食了。”  
Yuko哇了一声，乖乖听话扒饭。结弦摸了摸两个孩子的头，又瞪了Javi一眼，转身抱着Effie回了卧室。Effie还剩一点罐头没吃完，急的喵喵叫。  
“没良心！我那么喜欢你，你就这么对我？”  
结弦轻轻在Effie的屁股上拍了一巴掌，Effie挣扎着看了一眼食盆，只能屈服。她越过结弦的肩膀，哀怨地看着Javi，似乎在抱怨他连累自己。  
“Papá？”  
“怎么了？还要添饭吗？”  
Joao摇了摇头，他看了一眼妹妹，凑到Javi耳朵边小声问道：“你们会离婚吗？”  
Javi被他吓了一跳，他哭笑不得地揉了揉他的头发：“不会的，Papá和妈妈永远都不会分开的。”  
“可是妈妈为什么生气，他都不理你了。”  
Javi一字一句地斟酌，尽量能让小孩子能听明白：“因为Papá今天说了不好的话，让妈妈难过了。Papá不是有心的，Papá很爱妈妈，但是有些事情并不是我们两个互相爱着对方就能解决的。”  
“我不明白……”  
“是啊，有些事情，不光是小孩子，连大人也不明白呢。”

晚饭过后，Javi带着两个小孩在客厅玩填色绘本，结弦自己躲在房间打游戏里不肯出来，他又生气，又觉得自己不该生气。他知道Javi说的都对，可他就是想要光明正大的告诉所有人，Javi是他最爱的人。他想要走在街上的时候，能够随时跟他手牵手，在KC区的时候可以肆无忌惮的亲吻他的脸。  
“妈妈。”  
Joao在外面轻轻地敲了敲门，结弦急忙放下游戏机，让Joao进来。Joao慢慢地蹭进来，他爬上床，像小动物一样窝在结弦身边，眼巴巴地看着他。  
“怎么了Joao？”  
结弦低头在他头顶上亲了，Joao没有说话，只是看着他，结弦看着他那双跟Javi一模一样的大眼睛，忍不住心里一软。他知道小孩子都很敏感，今天他和Javi吵架他们肯定知道了。他把Joao搂住怀里拍了拍，安慰道：“对不起啊，今天是妈妈不好，不应该跟Papá吵架，吓到你们了是不是？以后都不会了。”  
“嗯，Papá也说他错了，他说很爱妈妈。”  
结弦脸上一红，在Joao脑门上弹了一下：“你才多大？不要学这个。”  
“诶～”Joao撇了撇嘴，揉了揉脑门：“是Papá这样说的嘛。”  
他想了想，小声说道：“我也爱妈妈……还有Papá，还有Yuko。”  
“嗯，妈妈也爱你们。”

Javi把小孩子哄睡了以后，不知道是不是应该自己主动的去睡书房。他试探着推了一下卧室的门，门没有锁。结弦躺在床上，背对着Javi的那半边床，似乎已经睡着了。Javi轻手轻脚地钻进被子里，他刚想伸手抱住结弦，结弦就往外面挪了一点。Javi早就知道他的装睡，他也跟着贴过去，结弦一声不吭地又往外挪，Javi一把就抱住了他。  
“要掉下去了。”  
结弦哼了一声，没理他，但也没反抗。Javi抱着他，小声地在他耳朵边说话。  
“对不起，Cárino……”  
“别生气了好不好？”  
“求你了～”  
“呜呜呜呜……”  
结弦猛地转过身，瞪着他，Javi一点不害怕，他嘿嘿笑了一下，使劲在结弦脸上亲了一口。  
“喂！”  
“你终于肯跟我说话了。”Javi在结弦颈窝里蹭了蹭：“Joao吃饭时候还在问，说我们是不是要离婚了，我还跟他保证了，我们永远都不会离婚。”  
结弦翻了个白眼，哼了他一声：“我们根本没结婚好嘛！怎么离婚？”  
“那就结啊。”  
结弦愣住了，Javi摸了摸他的脸，轻轻笑了：“虽然现在不可以，但是你早晚是要跟我结婚的！”  
“现在不可以，那要等到什么时候？”  
“等你退役以后。”Javi又亲了亲他：“日本大概是不行了，但是没办法。我们可以搬去西班牙，或者就留在多伦多，我继续给Brian打工，你就负责在家照顾小朋友。”  
“为什么是我在家？”结弦撇了撇嘴：“我根本就不会做饭，而且我也可以做教练啊。”  
“不会做饭可以学啊，我最开始做的饭你不是也吃不下？但是你做教练我看是不行的。”  
“为什么？”  
结弦很不服气，Javi清了清嗓子，故意模仿小孩子的声音：“羽生教练！我想学3A！”  
“3A啊，很简单。”他又开始模仿结弦：“你就像这样，咻————啪！大一字滑出！学会了吗？”  
“…………”  
“你看，因为没有人像你这么厉害，你的学生肯定学不会的。”  
“我不信。”  
结弦哼了一声，又把自己在Javi怀里埋深一点：“明天我们带Joao和Yuko去冰场，我要试试看。”  
“哇，你真狠得下心哦，那是我的宝贝儿子和女儿啊。”  
“好像他们是太小了点。”结弦鼓了鼓腮帮子：“我不管，反正我退役以后要做教练。我肯定做的比你好。”  
Javi倒是很无所谓：“好吧。那我在家做饭洗衣服等你回来。”  
“嗯哼～到时候你只能靠我养，万一你将来对我不好，我就去移情别恋，到时候你已经变成家庭主夫没有自己生活的能力……哇，想想就过瘾。”  
“我发现了。”Javi突然翻身压住他，吓了结弦一跳：“你最近总是在幻想奇怪的东西，要么说我出轨，要么计划自己移情别恋！”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”结弦勾着他的脖子，笑嘻嘻地问道：“那你会出轨吗？”  
“我已经有了全世界最好的人了，我怎么可能会出轨。”  
“我也一样。”


	5. Chapter 5

“妈妈，妈妈……”  
结弦是被Joao推醒的，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，Joao就站在床边眼巴巴地看着他，结弦想坐起来，可Javi一条腿缠在他身上，把他搂的死死的。  
“怎么了？这么早就醒了？”结弦有点尴尬：“饿了吗？还是做噩梦了？Yuko呢？还在睡吗？”  
Joao摇了摇头：“外面有个骑摩托车的哥哥在敲门，说要找你们。”  
“骑摩托车的哥哥？”  
“嗯。他拿着摩托车头盔，个子很高，长得很帅。”Joao想了想，小声补充了一句：“Yuko好像很喜欢他。”  
“嗯？！”  
Javi一下子从床上弹了起来：“发生了什么？是谁？谁勾引我的小公主？！Papá不是说过嘛，不能给陌生人开门啊。”  
“冷静一点啊，这位白痴爸爸。”结弦忍不住翻了个白眼：“能准确找到这里的只有俱乐部的人吧，摩托车……大概是Conrad？”  
“Conrad？”Javi和Conrad没有那么熟，他有点奇怪：“他怎么会来这儿？”  
“不知道，这也太早了。”  
他们开始起床穿衣服，Javi走到客厅的时候，发现Yuko隔着一条门缝跟Conrad说话，他们没有摘下门上的安全链。Conrad看见他们急忙站了起来。  
“早。”  
结弦打开门请他进来，Conrad跟他们点了点头，开门见山地说道：“不好了，出事了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
Javi被他吓了一跳，他先把小孩子带回他们的房间，Conrad等他们都回来以后，递给他们自己的手机，Javi和结弦看了一眼，脸色一下子就变了。  
那是昨天他们在超市停车场被偷拍的照片，结弦怀里抱着Joao，Javi把他们两个搂在怀里，从照片的角度看上去像是在亲吻结弦的脸。  
“今天凌晨出来的消息，我应该是第一个看到的，所以赶紧来告诉你们。”Conrad有点忐忑：“也许很快就会有记者到这边了。”  
“Cárino？”  
Javi轻轻碰了碰发愣的结弦，轻声说道：“你先带孩子们去隔壁，也许那些记者会想办法上楼的，再晚可能会被拍到。”  
为了掩人耳目，他们一直租了同一层的两间相邻的公寓，外人只知道他们邻居，其实另外一间小公寓平时就是放杂物，或者他们的父母来访的时候住。  
“不要。”  
结弦突然有点生气，他很用力地在沙发坐下，抱着手臂：“这是我家，我哪儿不去。”  
“不要任性。”Javi看了一眼Conrad，他走到结弦身边坐下，握住他的手：“这不是小事，我们如果可以避免这种麻烦为什么不呢？”  
“我好累，Javi。”  
结弦把脸埋在自己手里，深深地叹气。他真的太累了，那么多人爱他，是荣耀更是负担，他人生的一大半时间都没有办法像普通人一样生活，哪怕是简单的和他爱的人一起吃一顿快餐都是奢侈。  
“Cárino……”  
Javi搂着他，轻轻吻他的额角，故意逗他：“也许我们可以说这是Laura的孩子？”  
“Laura没结婚，这也不好笑。”  
结弦反而更生气了，他从Javi怀里挣脱出来，忍不住提高声音：“你总是这样！一说到这个，你就找各种理由转移话题，你以为我只是说说吗？我真的受够了！”  
他站起来跑回卧室，用力摔上了门。Javi愣了一刻，回头看向背对着他假装什么都没听见的Conrad，他尴尬地笑了一下：“能帮我个忙吗？”

“哇哦——”  
小车惊的合不拢下巴，他看了看Joao又看了看Yuko，忍不住又说了一遍：“太神奇了……他们到底是怎么搞出孩子的？”  
“我也很想知道。”  
Conrad没有看两个小孩子，他一直看着小车。今天早上他意外地看到了Javi和结弦吵架，Javi拜托他帮忙把Joao和Yuko带到俱乐部交给Tracy，他只好把他威风凛凛的摩托停在结弦他们家楼下，带着两个小不点打出租车。他有点手忙脚乱，急出了一头汗。好在他们都很乖，尤其是Yuko，小姑娘好像很喜欢他，一直盯着他的脸看，总要跟他说话。比起Yuko，大一点的Joao安静不少，Conrad有点担心他是不是听到吵架，他也不敢问。

“Conrad哥哥，我长大可以跟你结婚吗？”  
Yuko不知道什么时候，又绕了回来。这个小姑娘虽然长得和他二师兄特别像，但是骨子里大概是个南欧人。  
她居然撩他。  
Conrad差点就脸红了，他想了想，认真地看着小姑娘：“对不起啊，可是哥哥有喜欢的人了。”  
“哎——是谁呀？”  
“呃……”  
就连小车也好奇的盯着他看，Conrad不敢说，或者说他也不敢确定。小车17岁就进了GPF，他18岁的时候还在比青年赛。这两年虽说成绩渐渐好了一点，可是比起大师兄和二师兄的剧本，他还是差的太远了。  
“好了，孩子们，开始训练吧！快快快！”  
好在Tracy适时解围，才转移了话题，她转身弯下腰，看着Joao和Yuko说道：“好啦，我们要开始训练了，去找Brian玩好吗？他的办公室里有电视，你们可以看动画片。”

“早上好，天使们。”  
Brian冲着他们张开手臂，Joao和Yuko都很喜欢他，扑在他怀里，坐在他膝盖上看海绵宝宝。Brian却没心情看动画片，他正皱着眉头翻手机新闻，小报的消息传的很快，Javi和结弦抱着孩子的照片网上到处都是。Brian头疼的不得了，甚至开始考虑要不要给俱乐部多雇两个安保。  
“啊，是妈妈和爸爸年轻的时候。”  
Brian不知道Yuko是什么时候把视线转移到自己手机上的，她大概还不认识字，但是照片还是能看明白的，八卦新闻罗列了Javi和结弦从11年到现在几乎所有的照片，分析他们之间暧昧的可能性。  
他们分析的一点不错，这些都是真的。  
“Brian爷爷。”  
Joao扯了扯他的袖子，他看上去有心事，Brian摸了摸他的头发，轻声问道：“怎么了？”  
“妈妈今天早上和Papá吵架，我听见了。”Joao低头看着自己的脚：“是因为我们吗？”  
Brian被他吓了一跳，他急忙安慰他：“不不，怎么会是因为你们呢？他们很爱你们，我们都很爱你们。”  
Yuko接着说道：“Papá要妈妈带我们藏起来，妈妈不愿意，所以Papá才让Conrad哥哥带我们来，我们为什么要藏起来？”  
“因为……”  
Brian叹了口气，他也不知道要怎么解释才好，他想了想，慢慢地说道：“结弦和Javi几乎是我看着长起来的，他们都是很好的孩子，但是他们有很多难处，比如说，如果他们在一起生活，有了你们的事情被公开，就是让所有人都知道，可能会有一些人，可能，那些人会做出伤害他们的事情。”  
Joao歪了歪脑袋，似乎没太听明白，Yuko虽然也不明白，但她好像感觉到了什么，扁了扁嘴，要哭不哭的样子：“我想妈妈了，还有Papá……”  
“噢噢噢，我的小公主，别哭别哭。”  
Brian急忙哄她，他也没有带过小孩子，他手忙脚乱地打电话给Tracy，问她有没有什么办法。  
“好了，有谁想要蛋糕吗？我们可以偷偷吃，不告诉别人。”Brian放下手机，试图活跃气氛，Yuko吸了一下鼻子，奶声奶气地说道：“我可以要有很多很多草莓的那种吗？”  
“当然！”Brian长出了一口气，转而看向Joao：“你呢？”  
“巧克力……”Joao犹豫了一下，终于还是向甜点屈服。Brian穿上外套离开，Joao看着他关上门，然后转头看向妹妹：“我们逃走吧。”  
“回家吗？”  
“不，Brian爷爷不是说了嘛，不可以让坏人知道我们的存在，我们藏起来，他们就不能伤害妈妈和Papá了。”  
Yuko眨了眨眼睛：“那我们可以去日本，或者去西班牙，可以去看爷爷奶奶。”  
“那我们现在去机场？”  
“好～”

Brian带着蛋糕回来的时候，两个小朋友没在办公室里，Brian以为他们去了冰场或者其他地方，可找了一圈都没有，他这才开始着急。  
“你看见那两个小家伙了吗？！”  
Brian抓住路过的Jason，Jason吓了一跳，连手里的咖啡都掉了：“结弦和Javi的孩子？他们来俱乐部了？”  
“他们不见了，去告诉Tracy，别让别人知道。”他想了一下，问道：“都有谁知道Joao他们的存在？”  
“我，Zhenya，Conrad，可能还有Jun？”  
“可以了，不要再有其他人知道，大家分头去找。”  
“要告诉Javi他们吗？”  
Brian迟疑了一下：“不，暂时不要告诉他们，他们自己的麻烦已经够多了，如果中午之前还找不到他们……”  
“会找到的，一定没问题的。”

Javi和结弦的公寓楼下成了狗仔们的停车场，他们还算有序，没有影响到其他住户。两个小时前Javi端着早餐敲了敲卧室的门，他一直道歉，让他吃点东西，结弦并不理他，也不肯开门。他还在生气，他现在甚至想打开窗户，对着下面大喊：就是你们看到的那样！我和Javi已经在一起五年了！我要跟他结婚！  
可是他不敢，这才是他最生气的地方，因为他知道Javi说的都是对的。  
“Cárino！开门！”  
Javi突然砸门的声音吓了他一跳，他生气地把枕头扔出去，大声冲他喊：“你走开！我不想跟你说话，我也不要吃你做的饭！”  
“Cárino，开门。”Javi的声音在发抖：“他们不见了，Joao和Yuko，不见了。”  
“你说什么？！”  
结弦飞快地打开门冲了出来，他抓着Javi的领子，失控地大喊大叫：“怎么回事，你说什么？他们不是在俱乐部吗？”  
“Brian打电话给我，他去买蛋糕，回来的时候他们就不见了，他们已经把周围都找遍了……”  
“怎么会这样？怎么会……”  
“我不知道，但是Brian说，他们可能感觉到了什么，他们，他们可能知道，不能被人发现。”  
“不，不，Javi不……”  
结弦完全没意识到自己已经哭了，Javi捧着他的脸，帮他擦干净眼泪，柔声说道：“好了，Cárino，现在不是哭的时候，我们得去找他们。”  
“Javi，我们得报警。”  
Javi看着他，愣了一会儿，他用力闭了一下眼睛，像是下了很大的决心：“你说的没错，我们一起去。”

“……Joao•Fernandez•Hanyu，五岁，牛仔裤，灰色毛衣，咖啡色牛角扣大衣。Yuko•Fernandez•Hanyu，三岁，红色的小斗篷，白色毛线裙。他们的样子……和我还有我的男朋友很像，一模一样。是的，我知道这有点奇怪，我没有办法解释这个，但他们是我们的孩子。”


	6. Chapter 6

那一年，整个体育界都被一件事情震动了。结弦和Javi召开了记者会，正式公开了两个人的关系。那场记者会进行了很久，他们很耐心的回答了一个又一个问题。结弦突然觉得很轻松，他在桌子下面紧紧握着Javi的手，Javi有点紧张，他清了清嗓子，认真地看向那个发问的记者。  
“是的，是从15年世锦赛之后开始的。至于这期间我的‘女朋友’……”Javi有点尴尬地笑了一下：“真的很感谢她们，两年换一次合约女演员什么的，如果没有她们帮忙，我们也许可能早就被发现了。”  
“可是你们还是公开了，为什么突然改变想法？”  
“这确实是个突然的决定，我们本来计划是在我退役之后，慢慢的再去解决这个问题。”  
结弦迟疑了一下，他吸了一口气，脸上露出一个满足的笑容：“但是，现在我们遇到了甜蜜的烦恼，我们的生活彻底被改变了，这让我很困惑，但又让我变得前所未有的勇敢，所以我们就想，现在其实没有什么好隐藏的，那么我们就公开吧。”

警方是在机场找到两个小朋友的，起因是机场的工作人员看到两个还没有柜台高的小朋友要买机票，还因为目的地是西班牙还是日本开始争执，工作人员询问他们的家长，两个小朋友居然非常戒备，绝口不提自己的父母是谁。工作人员只好带他们去办公室，哄他们是在候机，然后联系了警察。结弦和Javi赶到机场的时候，Joao和Yuko还乖乖坐在那里。结弦冲过去抱住他们，跪在地上号啕大哭，一边哭一边用日语不停的说着什么，忍不住还要在两个的小屁股上打几下。他哭的太凶了，把Javi的眼泪都吓了回去，他凑过去抱住结弦，慢慢替他顺了顺胸口，又去安抚两个也开始抹眼泪的小朋友：“好了好了，没事了，Papá和妈妈都在这里。不过……为什么要不打招呼就离开呢？这样很不好，我们非常担心，Brian也急坏了。所以，可以告诉我为什么吗？”  
Yuko拉着Joao的手晃了晃，Joao还有点迟疑，Yuko就先一步开口了：“我们想去西班牙找爷爷和奶奶。”  
“西班牙？为什么突然要去西班牙？”  
结弦吸了吸鼻子，有点意外。Joao咬着嘴唇，吞吞吐吐地说道：“因为，Papá和妈妈看起来很，很为难，因为我们。我们不能被那些不好的人发现。”  
“哥哥说，只要我们藏起来就可以了，这样坏人就不能伤害你们。”  
“我们的孩子是小天使。”  
Javi看着结弦微笑，他把他的珍宝们用力抱在怀里，轻声说道：“不用担心了，Papá和爸爸会保护你们，即使被发现也没有关系，我们可以一起去买东西，妈妈不需要再戴帽子或者墨镜。我们可以站在街上吃冰淇淋，Papá保证，你们永远不用再担心这些。”

“可是，根据孩子们的年纪来推断，这似乎不太可能？”  
一个记者似乎很疑惑，他的提问引起了大家的附和：“那几年的时间里，您都还在频繁的比赛，您似乎没有时间去……呃，总之我想大家都很好奇。”  
“啧。”  
结弦突然有些不爽，他斜了一眼Javi，忍不住吐槽：“难道就不能是他怀孕吗？”  
记者们哄堂大笑，Javi有些无奈地看了结弦一眼，把话筒拉向自己：“这个是秘密啦。下一个问题？”  
“请问你们对未来的计划？”  
“你们会结婚吗？加拿大或者西班牙？”  
“在我退役前，我们还是会留在加拿大，至于退役以后……”  
结弦抿了抿嘴唇，似乎有点不好意思，但很坚定：“我其实没有想的那么长远，我现在只想和我最宝贵的人，享受每一刻当下。至于结婚，这还用得着问吗？”  
结弦突然凑过去，当着所有镜头的面，轻轻吻了一下Javi。快门声和无数闪光灯瞬间晃的人头昏。Javi愣了一下，随即温柔地扣住结弦的后脑勺。  
“闪光灯太闪了，眼睛好难受。”  
“你可以再闭一会儿。”Javi含含糊糊地笑道：“也许他们一会儿就腻了，以后这种照片就不是什么稀罕东西了。”

一切都变得好起来了，就好像Javi跟Joao保证过的那样，他们不需要再遮遮掩掩。结弦甚至开通了自己的社交账号，他PO的最多的就是和Javi还有孩子们的照片，有他们一起在游乐场海盗船上尖叫；Javi抱着游戏机在沙发上睡着；Yuko和Effie互相喵喵叫。赛季开始以后，Javi带着Joao和Yuko去看结弦的比赛，在看台上被镜头捕捉到的时候，Joao举着应援图画的照片在网上被疯传了好一阵子。  
“说实话，Joao真的没有绘画天赋。”  
结弦把那张画着一家四口的儿童画贴在墙上，露出一个惨不忍睹的表情。Javi忍不住笑出了声儿，伸手在他脸上掐了一下：“不要打击小孩子的自信心知道嘛。”  
“没办法呀，他们的天赋点都加在滑冰上了。如果别的事情他们也都做的那么好，那对其他人也太不公平了。”  
结弦埋在Javi怀里撒娇，Javi摸了摸自己刚才掐过的地方，抱着他慢慢地转圈：“说的也是，谁让他们是我们两个的孩子呢。”  
他们正有一搭没一搭地说话，小孩子的房间突然传来细细的哭声，结弦和Javi都吓了一跳，立刻跑了过去。Joao和Yuko似乎刚醒过来，看见他们伸出手抽泣着要抱抱，结弦觉得心都要碎了，他抱着自己的小女儿一下一下的抚她的背：“怎么了？是做噩梦了吗？还是哪里痛？不怕，妈妈和Papá都在这儿。”  
“妈妈……”Yuko哭的抽抽嗒嗒，她打了个嗝儿，委屈地看向结弦：“我梦见另一个妈妈，和妈妈一样，那个妈妈要带我和哥哥走。”  
“我也梦见了……和妈妈还有Papá一样的人，他们说，我们该回家了。”Joao抓着Javi的衣角，他很难过又很疑惑：“可是我们要回哪个家？这里就是我的家啊。”

结弦心里咯噔了一下，他回过头看向Javi，带着一点自己也不敢想的期望，他看到Javi的神情，他也在强忍着眼泪。结弦知道这一天终于要来了。他紧紧抱着两个孩子，强忍着不让自己哭出声来。他差点就忘了，这就像是一个太长的美梦，他这才想起，梦是会醒的。  
“没事了，只是噩梦，Papá和妈妈都陪着你们，好不好。”  
“可以跟你们一起睡吗？”Yuko软软的勾住结弦的胳膊：“Effie也一起，好不好？”  
“当然可以，我的小公主。”  
Javi把孩子们抱到主卧的大床上，四个人一只猫挤在一张床上，小孩子很快就忘了刚才不愉快的梦，叽叽喳喳的笑个不停，又和Effie玩成一团不肯睡觉。结弦和Javi这一次没有催他们闭眼睛躺好，由着他们打闹。  
“Papá，我今天不想睡觉了。”  
Joao试探着看向他，Javi摸了摸他的头发，轻声说道：“没问题的，你们想要什么都可以，仅限今天。”  
“那……”Yuko也凑了过来，窝在Javi怀里眨眼睛：“Yuko想吃冰淇淋也可以吗？”  
“唔，那要问妈妈呢。”  
这一天晚上，Joao和Yuko都很开心，他们不明白为什么爸爸妈妈今天会格外宽容，允许他们做平时肯定不可以做的事情。他们很晚都没有睡觉，在床上吃零食，缠着Papá念了好几个故事，一直到Yuko终于撑不住，捏着一块饼干就睡着了。Joao也哈欠连天，但是仍然不肯老老实实去睡，他看着Javi，似乎对刚才的故事充满了好奇：“所以，真的有另外一个世界吗？就好像我梦见的另外的Papá和妈妈一样？”  
“也许会吧，但是不管是哪个世界，你们都是我们最宝贵的孩子。”  
Javi轻轻吻了一下Joao的额头，小男孩似懂非懂地点了点头，躺在结弦怀里闭上眼睛，很快呼吸开始变得绵长。结弦这时终于忍不住哭了起来，Javi凑过去抱住他，亲吻他的眼角，他也很难过，但还是不停的安慰结弦：“Cariño，没事的，都会好的……我在这儿，我一直都在这儿。”  
结弦眼泪汪汪的看向他：“为什么呢，如果最终他们还是要离开我们，那他们为什么还要到来到我们身边呢？”  
“也许，他们是为了我们。”  
Javi拉住他的手，抚摸他的手指。结弦看到他们手上戴着一样的订婚戒指，瞬间明白了，如果没有这两个孩子的到来，也许他们永远都没有勇气把恋情公诸于世。也许这样长久下去，爱情最终会败给生活的琐碎和周遭的压力，但是他们的孩子推了他们一把，让他们明白，其实这一切都没那么复杂。  
“Javi，提醒我，不要让我睡着。”结弦看着孩子们的熟睡的脸，轻声说道：“我想多看看他们。”  
他们互相提醒着，但还是败给了睡意。Javi第二天早上惊醒的时候，一切就好像从来没有发生过一样，孩子们存在的痕迹都消失了，结弦抱着他号啕大哭了很久，最终还是接受了现实。这一切都太离奇了，他们甚至在网上搜索不到任何之前他们出现过的新闻。甚至他和结弦公开恋情的记者会，也变了样子，他们似乎是早就决定好了公开，才召开了记者会。Brian对他们两个的情绪低落感到很意外，他很担心，又不敢多问，只能暂时让他们放假。结弦甚至开始生病，他没有精神，断断续续地低烧，失去胃口。Javi只能更加小心地照顾他，想方设法的哄他开心。  
“也许我们真的应该考虑去领养孩子，虽然我们也许领养不到像我们的孩子那么可爱的。”  
Javi看了看手上的温度计，稍稍松了一口气。结弦看出他的担心，强撑着笑了笑：“是的，再也没有那么可爱的小孩子了，我现在看到别的小孩子再也不会觉得喜欢了，我只会觉得他们差的太远了。”  
“是的，因为他们是我们的翻版。”Javi轻轻吻了他一下，又摸了摸他的脸：“多少吃点东西吧，我做了你最喜欢的玉子烧，还有味增汤。”  
“我吃不下，我不舒服……”  
“我很担心你Cariño，这样下去你的身体会出问题的。”  
结弦勉强同意了，Javi去把早餐端到床前，可结弦刚拿起筷子就皱起了眉头，他掀开被子跳下床，飞快的跑进洗手间，吐的一塌糊涂。  
“我得带你去看医生。”  
Javi拍着他的背，结弦终于吐完了，他无力地软在Javi怀里，虚弱地点了点头：“好吧，我也觉得应该去医院，我有点害怕，这感觉好奇怪。”

“怀孕？！”  
结弦瞪大眼睛看着那个医生，医生看着手上的检查报告，似乎自己也不太敢相信：“是的，您没听错，您怀孕了，应该已经有六周了。”  
“六周……”Javi茫然地看向结弦：“是Zhenya带他们出去玩那一次？”  
结弦在他腿上打了一下，又看向医生：“可，可我是男的……”  
“男性怀孕的案例极其罕见，但并不是绝对没有。恭喜您。”  
结弦呆呆地看向Javi，Javi也楞楞地，他看着结弦，突然一下子哭了出来。  
“Cariño，是Joao……那不是另一个世界，是我们未来的世界……Joao和Yuko，是我们的孩子！  
“……是的，是的！”  
结弦抱着Javi又哭又笑，他从没有这么开心过：“是的！是Joao，我们的Joao，他回来了。”

一年后

“嘿！快让我抱抱这个小家伙儿！”  
Brian小心翼翼地从结弦手里接过软绵绵地小婴儿，他看着他的小脸，忍不住赞叹：“他真漂亮，长得很像Javi，也很像结弦。”  
“是的，他的眼睛和Javi一模一样。”  
“大师兄和二师兄终于搞出孩子了。”  
Conrad站在一旁，吸了吸鼻子，有点委屈地看向小车：“我好嫉妒，我也想要小孩子。”  
小车脸上一红，刚想要打他，却露出了一个疑惑的表情：“奇怪，这句话我怎么觉得你好像什么时候说过？”  
“你这么一说，好像是有点熟悉……可是是什么时候呢？”

“他有名字了吗？叫什么？”  
Tracy问道，Javi还没回答，Brian却先开口：“让我猜猜，是不是叫Joao？”  
他刚说完，自己也有点奇怪：“怪了，我怎么知道他叫Joao。”  
“大概是Javi之前提到过吧。”  
结弦偷偷笑了一下，从Brian手里接过Joao，亲了亲他的小手。他还那么小，一点点大，结弦忍不住想，要到五岁还有好久好久，不过这样更好，这样他们就不会错过一点点他的成长。  
“那女孩子是叫Yuko吧。”  
Brian看了一眼Tracy，像是见了鬼：“哪里来的女孩子，Joao是男孩子啊。”  
“对哦……”Tracy有点茫然地揉了揉额角：“哪有什么女孩子，哎，我可能是最近太累了。”  
“我们也想要女儿的。”  
Javi搂过结弦，看着他挤了挤眼：“Yuko是个好名字，不是吗？”  
“当然，不能比这个更好了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，请给我留言！


End file.
